


Swallow

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Asexual!Will, Blowjobs, Day 28: swallow, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle loves getting blowjobs off Dan for so many reasons.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 28: swallowing

Kyle loves getting sucked off by Dan for so many reasons...

**1)** It's a blowjob. The only guy he's ever met who doesn't like blowjobs is Will and he is asexual, so he's not really unbiased in his opinion. 

“You’ve...never had sex?”   


Will rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

“But how can you have had sex and not...I don’t get it.”

Will shrugged. “I love my girlfriend, but I’m not interested in having sex with her. There’s really more to being in a relationship than that, Kyle.”

Kyle tried not to look confused, but he couldn’t make his face do anything else. “Sorry. I just...really love sex.”

“Yes,” Will said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve all heard.”

**2)** It's Dan. And have you seen Dan’s mouth? His lips? The only way they could look better is wrapped around Kyle’s dick. He said as much one night as they lay in the afterglow.

Dan looked vaguely offended. “Uh, thanks?”

“Cocksucker lips,” Kyle confirmed. 

“My mum will be so proud.”

**3)** Dan gets to his knees like he’s getting paid, and he looks up at Kyle because he knows it drives him crazy. 

“You look like a fucking porn star,” Kyle said the first time they did it. And, as if to prove a point, Dan licked his lips before taking Kyle in his mouth.

**4)** He lets Kyle grab his hair and pull him into place, holds his mouth open and lets Kyle fuck his face. One memorable occasion led to them cancelling a show. “I’ve strained my voice,” Dan told fans, and Kyle had to try not to laugh. They were more careful after that, though.

“It’s unprofessional,” Dan had huffed, face hovering over his menthol steamer. 

“It was an accident, and it’s one rescheduled show. Nobody is mad about it other than you,” Kyle pointed out.

Dan gave him a withering look and went back to inhaling the steam.

**5)** Dan swallows. 

The first time he did it Kyle’s legs almost gave way. They were backstage, locked in a tiny bathroom. The door handle was pressing into Kyle’s back but Dan was on his knees with Kyle’s dick in his mouth, sucking lightly and tonguing the head and he didn’t pull away when Kyle warned him he was close and then, as if it could get any hotter, he swallowed around him. Sat back, licking his lips like a fucking cat.

And Kyle just stared at him, agape. “Dirty bitch,” he said, dropping down to sit on the floor whilst he caught his breath.

Dan had just laughed. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, opening his jeans. “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
